Prepared food products suitable for microwave cooking are frequently packaged in trays formed of heavy aluminum foil. The trays are filled with product between their upstanding sidewalls and closed with a plastic or cardboard cover by crimping the tops of the side walls over the edges of the cover. The product is then frozen, shipped and sold in the containers, which serve as packaging for it.
The packaging carries cooking instructions which normally require opening the container and removing the product from the aluminum tray. The instructions usually call for placing the product in a plastic dish or some other "microwaveable" container and covering it partially, or completely, with plastic kitchen wrap material.